


Lies Lies Lies

by finnsleepy



Series: finn's mcyt oneshot things [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Other, Phil and Techno are only mentioned, ghostbur and wilbur are sort of talked about as different people, i dont know why i wrote this, i hope ghostburs a tag, sleepybois, sorta lol, tommy does not really act like tommy qwq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsleepy/pseuds/finnsleepy
Summary: It's only been a few days since his death, but Ghostburs already noticing his memory loss. . . and sense of what's right and wrong, etc. . . and cracks under the pressure
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: finn's mcyt oneshot things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121087
Kudos: 35





	Lies Lies Lies

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo... my friends on twt thought this was pretty good so I thought I might as well post it here  
> and everyone can see Ghostbur in this, not like my original only Phil headcanon :)

The world felt colder, as if it was holding more of a weight on Ghostbur, everything went wrong and it was all his fault. Though he couldn't accept that and blamed it on his brothers. no matter what he did, no matter how deep down he knew that Wilbur had caused all of this…

He floated down his makeshift elevator, being met with a stone-cold room. Just looking at it made Ghostbur angry. 

He glanced from his bed to his closet, to his barrel of food in the corner, this has been the closest he's ever had to a well-furnished room, since Wilbur didn't take good enough care of himself. . . always lying to others, no matter what it did for him. . .

Ghostbur brought himself back, focusing back on his bleak room.  
He looked at his little library, he was so proud of what he and Wilbur had written but it already emitted bad memories, the humans thought there was something wrong with him.

“It's not me” The boy's fragile voice echoed in the room.  
“IT'S FUCKING TOMMY!” Ghostbur slammed his fist to the wall next to him, but it didn't help him get rid of his anger, his hands were already so numb and cold it felt like nothing,  
“I hate him so much… he never learns.”  
Ghostbur slumped to the ground against the wall, hugging himself as tightly as he could.  
“He's so reckless and doesn't think about the impact on others, I think. . .”  
“He pushed Wilbur to do all of this!”  
“I think”

Ghostbur inhaled a long shaky breath.

“He- but… he cares about me and I pushed him- Wilbur- I- . . .”

Tommy just bothered Wilbur, in a brotherly way. . . nothing was his fault and he knew it, bad things only happened to him. . .

“I'm just lying to myself, I'm lying to everyone, I've just backed myself into a corner again. . . a very cold. . . and lonely corner. . .”

“I miss him”

~~~

A soft clunk of a door opening sounded from above, followed by voices and fading footsteps.  
Ghostbur hoped whoever that was walked away, so he braced himself to go get up and do something, maybe reminisce over old times and cry in the library.

A strange noise rang from the other room, followed by someone laughing, Tommy, laughing.  
Ghostbur sent himself into a small state of panic, falling back down on the stone floor, and rethought everything he had rambled about in the past hour, was he lying to himself? What exactly had Wilbur done? Everything was so blurry and burnt that even now he couldn't tell if Tommy was or wasn't the villain that drove Wilbur to do this. To tear out the final straw.

“AY WILBUR! The fuck are you just sitting down here for!?” The blondes loud voice made Ghostbur jump, “I- uh,”  
Tommy noticed something was up, he hesitated, but he crisscross sat down in front of the shaking ghost, “You okay man? Did something happen?” It was very unlike Tommy, his usually upbeat loud voice was toned down, to a more worrying concerned dialect. (?)

Ghostbur immediately felt overwhelmed, everyone seemed frightened or threatened by him, now that he was a ghost or some other reason he couldn't comprehend. His own father seemed to be ignoring him.  
The tears caught up to him before he could fumble his confusing emotions into half-assed sentences.

“I-I I’M SORRY!! Please don't hate me, I've been lying to everyone I swear I-I care about Y-ou. . . I miss you so much and I just wish Techno would talk to me and we could be a family again. . . Phil never showered me with attention w-when we were younger so saying mean things to you is just a reflex fr-from- I. . . I'm sorry. . .”

It was dead silent, Ghostbur couldn't stand crying in front of Tommy, he had managed to pull his sweater collar over his face, but the fabric wasn't enough to drown out his sobbing.

Tommy placed a hand on his brother's knee, trying to comfort him.  
“Hey! H-hey uh, you don't? You always made it seem like you hated me, that's why I made fun of you as well and spent more time with Tubbo than the gang.”

“WILBUR PUSHED YOU AWAY THAT HARD?!” He pulled the sweater down from his face, ready to protest again.  
“Nononono!! Don't worry about it, we can talk about it later, you've been going through enough,”

Ghostbur sniffed, standing up, “I'm sorry ag-”  
“Don't be” Tommy followed, “You barely did anything wrong, besides, we need to go bully Techno and dad for not talking to you sooner. I'm genuinely mad at them.”

They both laughed, 

“Wait really?”

“Of course, I don't understand why they haven't. . . I've never missed anyone more.”

**Author's Note:**

> eh I don't like this-


End file.
